


You Just Need A Little Bit Of Help

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: Aaron hates doing laundry but he really loves Gareth.





	You Just Need A Little Bit Of Help

It wasn’t obvious but Aaron was the one who hated doing laundry and he just had a pile of dirty things in the corner of the room until it became unbearable. Then he just put everything in the washing machine and hoped for the best. 

“Aaron, can you just wash your clothes already?” Gareth was furious, the whole morning he was picking his boyfriends things and he already had for about ten different T-shirts. “And why I always find them on all the pieces of furniture?”   
“Don’t be mad, Gaz, I’ll do everything but not now.” Aaron looked out of the bathroom finishing his hair.   
“No, Aaron, do it now, I can’t live in such a mess.” 

Gareth was the one who always had a perfect order in the things and everything was shiny clean. Of course, it was hard for him to get used to Aaron’s mess. He tried to clean everything up but he also wanted to accustom his boyfriend to a little bit more tidiness. 

“Alright, you won. But I need help; I really don’t know how to do laundry right. I just use one button, literally.” Ramsey came closer to Gareth, left a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.   
“Okay, just gather all of your T-shirts.” Bale gave Aaron those he already had in his hands and went to the bathroom. 

Aaron sighed but he had no choice that’s why he went all over the place and took all of his clothes to the bathroom. Gareth sat on top of the washing machine waiting for him. Aaron giggled at that scene but Bale just shook his shoulders and jumped on the floor. He showed his boyfriend everything he needed to do and let him actually did this. 

“See, it’s not that hard. And now you have so many free chairs to sit on.” Gareth pointed out the obvious fact and smiled like he won some kind of trophy.   
“Yeah, I guess. Whatever, Gaz, I’ll do everything to make you feel here like home. I love your smile.” Aaron looked at his eyes to see how happy Gareth actually was.  
“Don’t be so sweet and no, I won’t do it for you, you need to do it by yourself.” Bale slightly pushed Ramsey in the shoulder and smiled wider.  
“I will, don’t worry. But I won’t stop being sweet, I just love you.”   
“I love you too.”


End file.
